equestria_girls_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – The Live-Action Movie
Unlike the 3 films in the series, it's live action, yet still takes place in the real world. Just not at school & a couple other differences such as the darker tone & more complex character development. It also includes YouTube celebrities. Characters Protagonists * Dragon-Peerless God (Jennifer Lawrence): The fusion of the Mane Six' KnightDragons. Star Swirl creates her after combining their souls after they became windigos & their parts to make her. She ends up helping Star Swirl take over the world, but the memories all of 6 girls flood into her mind & she turns against him. Her hair is a amalgam of the girls' dragons' hair. ** Twilight Sparkle/Dragon-Peerless Purple (Anna Kendrick): A girl who learns the magic of chivalry. She accidently creates a magic explosion that injures her friends, leaving her severely injured. So Sombra uses a piece of Nightmare Moon's symbiotic skin to repair Twilight's bones. He also uses it to give Twilight a new body which includes mechanical wings. She becomes the president after Celestia gets arrested. Star Swirl uses her brain, intelligence, a part of her head, symbiotic skin & a piece of her heart to create Harmony. **Fluttershy/Dragon-Peerless Pink (Elle Fanning): A timid yet kind girl who works in a animal shelter who Twilight meets first. She later gets bitten by every type of vampiric creatures & then calls herself Flutterbat. She goes blind after glass goes into her eyes from the explosion. Sombra gives her echolocation, mechanical wings & robotic eyes that will allow her to see in any condition. Star Swirl uses her robotic eyes, a part of her head, a piece of her heart & tendons that strengthen her to create Harmony. **Rarity (Katrina Bowden): A generous fashonista who Twilight meets second. She loses her vanity after being burned by the explosion. Sombra then injects her with a serum that will allow her to regenerate from the burns & injuries. Star Swirl uses her regeneration, upper torso, arms, lungs & a piece of her heart. **Rainbow Dash (Hayley Williams): A sportswoman who becomes loyal to Twilight. Sombra give her a prototype robotic arm after losing it to one of Sombra's men & mechanical wings. Star Swirl uses her mechanical wings, spine, part of her stomach & a piece of her heart to create Harmony. **Pinkie Pie (Amy Adams): A party animal who becomes friends with Twilight. Sombra analyzes that her Pinkie Sense is because her hyperactive personality so he injects her a serum to calm her down. Star Swirl uses her Pinkie Sense, lower torso, part of her stomach & a piece of her heart to create Harmony. **Applejack (Mandy Moore): A honest farmgirl who becomes friends with Twilight. Sombra give her a prototype robotic leg after losing it to a Leaper after she & the others are captured. Star Swirl uses her legs, kidneys & a piece of her heart to create Harmony. Supporting *Luna (Charli XCX): The vice-president & Celestia's sister who was jealous of her sister. *Minuette (Lea Michele): The Mane Six's dentist. *Big Macintosh (John C. Reilly): Applejack's older brother. *Granny Smith (Angela Lansbury): Applejack & Big Mac's grandma. *Lyra Heartstrings (Jeanette McCurdy): A girl whose into the Mane Six. Sombra gives her robotic hands after she & Sweetie Drops get captured by him. *Sweetie Drops (Ashley Tisdale): Lyra's girlfriend whose a secret agent. Sombra reveals her secret identity to Lyra. * DJ Pon-3 (Kesha): A deejay who invents the bass cannon. Sombra gives her the ability to shoot eyebeams after she & Octavia get captured by him. ** Neon Lights (Paul Schuler): DJ Pon-3's assistant. He's based off Paw Dugan. *Octavia Melody (Lorde): A classic musician who is DJ Pon-3's love interest. Sombra gives her 4 robotic arms on her back after she & DJ Pon-3 get captured by him. * Dr. Who (David Tennant): The doctor who assigns the Manes to Derpy. *Derpy (Jennifer Lawrence): A psychiatric patient who the Manes have to take care of & also Dr. Who's girlfriend. Sombra was actually able to straighten her eyes, allowing her to have bouts of intelligence after she was captured by him. * A.K. Yearling/Daring Do (Jane Levy): An actress who actually does her own stunts who the Mane Six help stop Ahuizotl. * Babs Seed (Ciara Bravo): Applejack's cousin. * Coco Pommel (Chloe Grace Moretz): The fashion designer responsible for making Mane-iac's outfit. * Cheese Sandwich (Weird Al Yankovic): Pinkie Pie's boyfriend who she met after Twilight & Trixie's wedding. That's why she caught the boutique. * Maud Pie (Emma Stone): Pinkie's older sister. She was experimented on by Sombra, which explains her strength & speed. * Tree Hugger (Drew Barrymore): A hippie who Fluttershy meets & flirts with Smooze. Antagonists *Nightmare Moon (Iggy Azalea): The symbiotic version of Luna who tried to used a weather device to keep the Earth from rotating. She & her army are defeated by the Mane Six. Luna turns back to her to try to stop Tantabus. After that, Luna decided to stay as Nightmare Moon. ** Shadowfright (Eric Rodriguez): Nightmare Moon's Second-in-Command. He acts more like the Blockbuster Buster. *** Jerome (Logan Ridenbaugh): Shadowfright's right-hand man. He acts more like Hewy Lewis from Hewy's Animated Movie Reviews. *** Doran (ILoveKimPossibleAlot): A member of the Nightmare Forces who comforts Nightmare Moon. She acts more like Kim from ILoveKimPossibleAlot. *** Gaiaman (Pan Pizza): A member of the Nightmare Forces. He's based off Pan Pizza from Rebel Taxi. ** Person of Shadows (Todd Nathanson): Nightmare Moon's Third-in-command. He acts more like Todd in the Shadows. ** Lightning Dust (Lindsay Ellis): Leader of the Shadowbolts. She acts more like The Nostalgia Chick. *** Indigo Zap (Ashleigh Ball): One of the Shadowbolts. *** Lemon Zest (Tabitha St. Germain): One of the Shadowbolts. *** Sour Sweet (Andrea Libman): One of the Shadowbolts. *** Sugarcoat (Tara Strong): One of the Shadowbolts. *** Sunny Flare (Cathy Weseluck): One of the Shadowbolts. ** Steven Magnet (Simon Cowell): A man who Nightmare Moon manipulates into helping her. ** Manny Roar (CM Punk): Nightmare Moon's personal bodyguard. He represents the Manticore. ** Bad Apple (Ben Tannehill): A rookie on Nightmare Moon's forces who controls apples & other objects. He acts more like Benthelooney. He's killed by Flutterbat. * Gilda (Christina Ricci): A biker who tries to get Rainbow Dash to join her. She later has a change of heart & they still remain friends. * Trixie Lulamoon (Elle McPherson): A girl whose known for bragging about something she never did. She redeems herself & becomes Twilight's love interest after she defeats Flash Sentry. * Ursa Major (The Undertaker): A legendary man that Trixie said she defeated who comes after them after what happened with Ursa Minor. He represents the Ursa Major. He is then defeated by Twilight after she designs a power suit. ** Ursa Minor (Mike Tyson): A man suspected to be the Ursa Major. He is defeated by Trixie. He represents the Ursa Minor. * Blueblood (Bruce Campbell): Celestia's nephew who tries to destroy Twilight's spell-book. He acts more like Ash from Evil Dead. * Flash Sentry (Aaron Eckhart): Twilight's boyfriend who turns out to be a demon. He's defeated by Twilight, Trixie & Sunset. ** Sunset Shimmer (Lisa Kurdow): Flash's ex-girlfriend who becomes jealous with Twilight. Flash turns her into a demon later in the movie. She does redeem herself by betraying him & becomes a member of Twilight's group. ** Snips (Ben Singer): One of Sunset Shimmer's right-hand men. He acts more like Wizard to make him more likable. ** Snails (Chad James): Snips' partner. He acts more like Boomstick to make him more likable. * Discord (Tim Curry): A scientist who awakes from a coma & tries to warp Ponyville to take over the world. He does, however, has feelings for Fluttershy & she felt bad for him after he went back into a coma. He then reawakened to stop Tirek. ** Smooze (Adam Lutz): Discord's lab assistant who manages to wake up Discord. He's based off the Quarter Guy. ** Tatzelwurm: A giant worm that Discord discovers & becomes his servant. ** Bugbear: A bee-bear hybrid created by Discord. * Jim (Eli Stone): A obsessed fan of the Mane Six Who tries to keep them for himself. He's based off the Cartoon Hero. He's defeated by Rainbow Dash. * Jamie (Jamie Hyneman): An gang boss who invents a technology that will allows him & his group to hang like a spider. He & Adam try to bust that Friendship is Magic. He can withstand Twilight's magic. He's based off the Giant Tarantula. He & his gang are defeated by the Mane Six when trying to drain their fluids, they become part spider for a moment. ** Adam (Adam Savage): Jamie's best friend. He's based off the Blue Spider. ** Reese (Reese Witherspoon): Jamie's girlfriend, She's based off the Purple Spider ** Tove (Tove Lo): Adam's girlfriend. She's based off the Green Spider ** Mike (Mike Matei): The newest member to Jamie's group. He's based off the Derpider. ** Buster: A crash-test dummy that Jamie & Adam use to trap the Mane Six. * Flim (Jim Carrey): One of 2 traveling salesmen who try to sell Discord's machinery. He & Flam do redeem themselves. * Flam (Steve Carell): One of 2 traveling salesmen who try to sell Discord's machinery. He & Flim do redeem themselves. * Ahuizotl (Doug Jones): Daring Do's boyfriend. He tries to use the Elements of Harmony for a prophecy. He redeems himself & he & Daring Do get married. ** Dr. Caballeron (Karl Urban): Ahuizotl's second-in-command. ** Chimera: One of the Monsters that Ahuizotl captures. ** Chupacabra: One of the Monsters that Ahuizotl captures * Hoofbeard (Johnny Depp): A pirate who was sent to the present & tries to steal the Elements, mistaking them for treasure. He's based off Jack Sparrow. * Iron Will (Dwayne Johnson): A motivational speaker who makes Fluttershy assertive until depression makes her get bitten by every vampiric creatures. He redeems himself & apologizes for the bad advice. * King Longhorn (Jeff Bridges): An outlaw who tries to take over Equestria. * Queen Chrysalis (Anjelica Huston): Leader of a race of aliens called the Changelings that interrupt Twilight & Trixie's wedding. She gets blasted into her spaceship which crashes, causing the others to do the same thing. ** Shining Armor (Brendan Fraser): The chief of the police & Twilight's older brother who turns to be the Changeling Commander. He is defeated by Twilight after she & her friends become Changelings. ** Cadence (Keira Knightley): Shining Armor's wife. Like him, she & Shining infiltrated Earth. She is defeated by Twilight after she & her friends become Changelings. ** Changelings: Aliens led by Chrysalis. ** Hydra: A multi-headed monster that Shining Armor & Cadence pretend to save everyone from. It turns to be their pet. It returns to the swamp after it turns against Shining & Cadence. * Well-To-Do (Donald Trump): The owner of the Mighty Minotaur Construction company who seeks to build an amusement park. He & Apsen are defeated by the Mane Six. ** Jargon (Kelsey Grammer): Well-to-Do's assistant. He & Blackthorn are defeated by the Mane Six before Aspen & Well-To-Do are. * Aspen (Les Stroud): The leader of a group of ecoterrorists from PETA. He's able to control plants. He & Well-To-Do are defeated by the Mane Six. ** Blackthorn (Edward Michael "Bear" Grylls): Aspen's right-hand man. He & Jargon are defeated by the Mane Six before Aspen & Well-To-Do are. * Adagio Dazzle (Shakira): Leader of the Dazzlings, a group of girls who are succubi. She & her minions redeem themselves after finding out that Flutterbat was bitten by every vampiric creatures on Earth. ** Aria Blaze (Taylor Swift): One of Adagio's right-hand girls. She, Adagio & Sonata redeem themselves after finding out that Flutterbat was bitten by every vampiric creatures on Earth. ** Sonata Dusk (Katy Perry): Aria's partner. She actually still can eat tacos. She, Adagio & Aria redeem themselves after finding out that Flutterbat was bitten by every vampiric creatures on Earth. * Queen Trottingham (Angelina Jolie): A storybook character brought to life when Twilight accidentally activates a life spell. She's based off Maleficent. * Sombra (Christopher Walken): The head of the Crystalcorp., a robotics company who actually can create robots from other movies. He uses the Elements of Harmony to create the Crystal Heart, a power source that can last forever. He upgrades the Main Six plus DJ Pon-3, Octavia & Derpy to help him take over the world. He is killed by Twilight but is resurrected by Grogar through necromancy. He then redeems himself by helping Fluttershy defeat Grogar. ** Radiant Hope (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley): Sombra's childhood friend turned girlfriend. She's the head doctor of the hospital that Tantabus works at. She also makes out with the Mane Six as she learns what turns them on. She does admit that Sombra got over himself. She redeems herself when she notices what Sombra did them. ** J.A.R.V.I.S. (Paul Bettany): Sombra's A.I. who helps explain Sombra's plan. ** Cerberus: Sombra's guard dog. He got him from the Underworld. ** Battle Droids: One of Sombra's main army units from Star Wars. ** Super Battle Droids: One of Sombra's main army units from Star Wars. ** Terminators: Robots that Sombra created from the remains of Skynet. ** Ultron Robots: Robot that resemble Ultron. ** ED-209: Sombra's robotic guards based off the one from Robocop. ** Titans: Sombra's heavy hitters based off the ones from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. ** Leapers: Robots that jump great distances & heights based off the ones from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. * Celestia (Kate Winslet): The president of the United States. She turns evil after she couldn't take Twilight Sparkle surpassing her & she & Zecora tried to use Discord's plunderseeds & Aspen's plant control to kill Twilight. She is eventually arrested, but then get released by Tirek during a prison break. She does get recaptured after Starlight's death. ** Zecora (Halle Berry): A doctor who takes care people who get hurt using potions she got from Africa. She, like Celestia, turns evil & activates the Plunderseeds that Celestia uses. She does turn good & betrays Celestia by giving Twilight the antidote to the Plunderseeds' effects. ** Cragadile: A saltwater crocodile that got injected with a serum by Celestia & Zecora that hardens its skin. It eventually turns against Celestia & carries her to prison. * Mane-iac Mayhem (Michelle Pfeiffer): A psychiatric patient who infused a serum Sombra had which allowed her hair to act like tentacles. She redeems herself by rescuing the Mane Six. * Crunch (Steve Austin): The first escaped convict of Tartarus Prison. He is able to turn people into stone. He is defeated by Applejack & Maud Pie & is sent back to Tartarus. * Squirk (Harrison Ford): The 2nd escaped convict. He's able to control water & create whirlpools. He is defeated by Pinkie Pie & is sent back to Tartarus. ** Krank (Jet Li): Squirk's partner. He gets sent to Tartarus after Squirk's defeat. * Arabus (Chuck Norris): The 3rd escaped convict. He's able to control the wind. He is defeated by Rainbow Dash & is sent back to Tartarus. ** Zeb (Jason Statham): Arabus' partner. He tries to blackmail the Mane Six & lure them to Arabus. He gets sent to Tartarus after Arabus' defeat. * Lavan (Mel Gibson): The 4th convict. He tries to trigger an volcano eruption. He is defeated by Rarity & is sent back to Tartarus. ** Sludge (Adam J): One of Lavan's minions. He acts more like Film Master Adam. He & Smudge get arrested with Lavan. ** Smudge (Confused Matthew): Sludge's partner. He acts more like Confused Matthew. He & Sludge get arrested with Lavan. * Grogar (Sylvester Stallone): The 5th convict. He resurrects Sombra through necromancy as a way to take over Equestria. He is defeated by Sombra & Fluttershy & is sent back to Tartarus. ** Bray (Joe Vargas): Grogar's minion whose skeptic that Sombra will stay loyal to Grogar. He acts more like Angry Joe. He's sent to Tartarus after Grogar's defeat. * Tirek (Arnold Schwarzenegger): The last convict. He use a machine with syringes to drain everyone's blood to regain his strength. He is defeated by Twilight & is sent back to Tartarus. ** Scorpan (Bruce Willis): Tirek's partner. He's the one to start the prison break. He gets sent to Tartarus after Tirek's defeat. * Starlight Glimmer (Meryl Streep): The mayor of Los Angeles who tries equalize everyone. She gets killed by Twilight. ** Double Diamond (Alex Rochon): Starlight's Second-in-Command. He's based off the Autrach. He's killed by Starlight after turning against her. ** Night Glider (Kaylyn Dicksion Saucedo): One of Double Diamond's minions. She's based off MarzGurl. She's defeated by Rainbow Dash. ** Party Favor (Austin Hargrave): One of Double Diamond's minions. He tries to get Pinkie to turn over. He's defeated by Pinkie. He's based off Peanut Butter Gamer. ** Sugar Belle (Allison Pregler): One of Double Diamond's minions. She's based off Obscurus Lupa. She helps Party Favor with his plan. She, like Party Favor, is defeated by Pinkie. * Arimsapi (Jonathan Rozanski): The thief responsilbe for the prison break & stealing the Idol of Boreas. He's based off Mr. Enter. He's defeated by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie & Gilda. * Rutherford (Chad Rocco): An man who the Mane Six move to a new house, but he gets mad over it being not his old one. So he trashes it & tries to take over Equestria. He's based off CR from Familiar Faces. He's defeated by Pinkie Pie. ** Yeti: A creature Rutherford finds & gets to help him. * Dr. Tantabus (Jamie Dorman): Luna's emotionless doctor who feeds on Luna's guilt & causes nightmares for her. He then targets the Mane Six after Luna snitches on him. He's killed by Nightmare Moon. ** Dr. Dyke (Rob Dyke): The head of 6 doctors who are studying under Tantabus. He's based off Rob Dyke from his Seriously Strange & Why Would You Put That On The Internet? videos. They're are assigned to killed the Mane Six with lethal injection after the Mane Six become aware of the nightmares. He & the other doctors give the Mane Six & Nightmare Moon drinks called Sweet Dreams that Dyke & the other doctors used to kept themselves from getting nightmares. ** Dr. Santoro (Matthew Santoro): The doctor assigned to Pinkie. He's based off Santoro from his videos. ** Dr. Tats (Tats): The doctor assigned to Fluttershy. He's based off Tats. *** XJ (Tats): Tats' robotic assistant. ** Dr. Dolan (Danger Dolan): The doctor whose assigned Dash. He's based off Danger Dolan. ** Dr. Hellbent (Hellbent Dolan): Dolan's brother whose assigned Applejack. He's based off Hellbent. ** Dr. LX (LX): The sole female doctor whose assigned Rarity. She's based off LX from Nu Fusion. * Midnight Sparkle (Anna Kendrick): This is Twilight's Superpower Evil Side. She first discovered this when fighting Sombra. Sunset, Trixie & the Dazzlings end up being the ones to have stopped Midnight by convincing her she's still Twilight. Twilight ended up using it to fight Star Swirl before he killed her. ** Jet Set (Sean Moore): An man who wasn't convinced that the Mane Six are heroes. He joins Midnight in order to get back at tham. He's based off Smeghead from ''Cinematic Excrement. ''He gets arrested after Midnight turns back into Twilight. ** Upper Crest (Rachael McAdams): Jet Set's wife. Like him, she joins Midnight in order to get back at the Mane Six. Like Jet Set, she gets arrested. ** Suri Polomare (Lindsay Lohan): A fashion designer who Rarity ran out of business because her bargaining. She gets arrested for teaming with Midnight. ** Trenderhoof (Stefan Ellison): Rarity's latest boyfriend who Suri persuaded to help her. He's based off Mr. Coat. She breaks up with him & he gets arrested. * Star Swirl the Bearded (Bryan Cranston): A government official responsible to for everything that happened & the final villain. He uses the windigos as his if-all-else-fails-plan to kill the Mane Six if they managed to defeat everyone. He creates Harmony after capturing the Mane Six's spirits in ecto-fields. He is defeated by Harmony. ** Windigos: Ghostly spirits who feed on the negative emotions of anybody. Star Swirl uses them to kill the Mane Six, but finds out their spirits disguise themselves as windigos to trick him. Upcoming YouTubers * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Jerry Peet * JonTron: Jon and his Robot Buddy (and pet parrot) Jacques talk about video games, play candid camera pranks, and generally goof off and act weird. * Josh Scorcher * ProJared * RVT ** AniMat * That Guy with the Glasses ** Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic books ** The Cinema Snob: Extremely obscure Gorn or Porn movies ** The Nostalgia Critic: Focuses on high-profile (but mockably bad) movies of the 80's and 90's * Sam Gavin